


All Of You

by polarbarbarian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markus is a Stressed Boi, Power Bottom!Connor, Riding, Slight Begging Kink, Smut, Teasing, connor is a good boyfriend, no beta we die like men, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbarbarian/pseuds/polarbarbarian
Summary: “Did you think of me?” Connor whispered, wet lips brushing the head of Markus’ shaft making the deviant leader whine and shudder. “When the meetings and conferences became too dull to focus on and your mind began to wander, did you picture me? My mouth, how good it would feel…”“I… yes.”“Oh?” A smirk played on the ex deviant hunter’s lips, mouth straying from Markus’ length to nibble at his inner thighs. “Who knew our dear leader was having such filthy thoughts in the boardroom?” He worked his way back up the thigh to the base of Markus’ cock, sucking hard on the already strained flesh and loving the way it made his lover’s hips twitch in spite of his efforts to keep still. “Tell me about it.”***Markus comes back from a two week business trip to the White House feeling stressed and a little down on himself. Connor's there to welcome him home.





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kicked my ass sadhjfhdgf i forgot how hard it is to write smut ;u;
> 
> This is dedicated to Lissa my babe, my fam, ily seriously i would never have finished this if you hadn't cheered me on
> 
> WARNING IMPORTANT  
> There is some art at the end of this fic that is NSFW so if you're reading this in public watch out!
> 
> Art done by the lovely Kao from the New Era server!

Markus ran both hands down his face as the taxi pulled away from the White House. He let a strangled groan out into his hands to quell the burning frustration that had been slowly building inside of him since the week had started. Simon offered a sympathetic chuckle as Markus threw his head back against the seat, letting his hands drop heavily into his lap. Visits to Washington were always a draining experience, but the complete pile of bullshit this trip had been really took the cake. Markus was tired and stressed and the Android Rights movement had taken more steps backwards than it had forwards. He was more than ready for this trip to be over.

 

He and Simon had opted to catch a flight back to Detroit that same evening rather than stay another night in Washington. It was always easier to book flights that didn’t arrive until the wee hours of the morning, and only needing to go into stasis once every few days meant that it wasn’t as much of an inconvenience as it would be for humans. While waiting for their flight to be called, Markus was distracted from glaring intensely at the floor - ‘power sulking’ as North liked to call it - by a text message sent from Connor. The deviant leader perked up almost immediately, quickly opening his messaging app to read the text.

 

Connor <3:  
Thinking about you.

attachment 0513564…

 

A tiny smile softened Markus’ sour expression. Ever since they’d started dating, missing Connor had been the hardest part of these political meetups. They would often send each other photos during these two week long separations, snapping cute selfies whenever they got the chance just so the other would feel a little less lonely. Expecting a picture of Connor hugging Sumo or something of the like, Markus opened the attachment without a second thought.

 

The image loaded almost immediately and Markus was suddenly _very_ grateful that androids didn’t have the ability to blush. It was a low frontal shot of Connor sitting comfortably in a desk chair, the top three buttons of his form-fitting dress shirt undone along with the fly of his tight, dark-wash jeans, revealing an obvious bulge through his exposed boxer-briefs. He was looking down at the camera with a delicious looking pout that Markus so desperately wanted to taste, along with the exposed milky skin of his collarbones.

 

You:

You are SO lucky i’m coming home tonight

 

Connor <3:

Agreed.

 

You:

Are you free tomorrow?

 

Connor <3:

Yes, I made absolutely sure of it.

 

You:

Good  


You:

I was already looking forward to the reunion sex but now i’m going to have to take my time

 

Connor <3:

Cute you thought I’d let you off so easy.

 

They went back and forth like this for a good half hour before their flight was finally called. Suddenly very grateful for the small carry-on duffel bag he’d brought with him, Markus followed Simon hastily to the boarding gate. If Simon noticed that he was walking a little stiffly, he didn’t say anything.

 

The flight from Washington to Detroit was only about two hours long, but it had already been late into the night when they’d boarded the plane. It was just after 3 in the morning when the deviant leader finally dropped his duffel bag to the floor of his own apartment. He could see just fine in the dark, so he didn’t bother flicking on the lights as he made his way to the bedroom, leaving his things by the door for the time being. For now all he wanted to do was throw himself onto his bed and let all the pent up stress seep out of his body. He couldn’t exactly get muscle tension, but joints could get stiff from holding the same position for too long and it did get sort of uncomfortable after a while.

 

“Took you long enough.” A familiar voice said, startling Markus out of his own thoughts. The deviant leader’s eyes snapped up to the bed, or rather, the person _on_ the bed.

 

Connor smirked at him from across the room, sprawled out comfortably on top of the covers. He was wearing the same outfit as in the picture from earlier, fly done up but the shirt buttons still invitingly open.

 

A wide smile slowly spread itself across Markus’ face. He crossed the room in three long strides, sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning in to kiss his lover. “What are you doing here?” He asked, clearly happy to see Connor sooner than he’d expected. He moved back in for another kiss before Connor could get a word in, causing his boyfriend to laugh into the kiss.

 

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” Connor murmured, barely pulling back enough to get the words out as he leaned enthusiastically into the kiss, sucking lightly at his lover’s bottom lip and eliciting an appreciative groan for his efforts, “so I thought I’d surprise you instead.”

 

“Well, colour me surprised.” Markus said, kissing Connor one more time before letting his head drop to his boyfriend’s shoulder, a deep, heavy sigh escaping his chest.

 

Connor hummed sympathetically, running a comforting hand down the deviant leader’s back. “That bad, huh?” Markus only groaned petulantly in reply, sitting back up to look at Connor with a blank stare.

 

“I swear to God _and_ rA9, if I have to explain to some red-faced official that androids are perfectly capable of caring for the physical and emotional needs of a child I’m going to seriously reconsider the dirty bomb.”

 

They had been trying for months to secure the right for androids to legally adopt children. It had proven to be far more than an uphill battle, more like a 90 degree vertical climb.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Connor asked, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Markus’ hand.

 

“Not yet,” Markus replied, lifting Connor’s hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss on his lover’s knuckles, “right now there’s something _much_ more fun I’d rather be using my mouth for.”

 

Connor rolled his eyes, but sat forward to catch Markus’ lips in another heated kiss. He sucked the deviant leader’s lower lip into his mouth again, biting down this time and earning him a soft gasp in return. Never one to miss an opportunity, he slipped his tongue into Markus’ mouth, taking full advantage of not needing to breath by taking his sweet time exploring all the ways he could make his lover keen and moan from kissing alone.

 

They finally pulled apart with a wet smack, looking into each other’s eyes and seeing the same burning desire mirrored in each other’s gazes. Connor ducked down to kiss at Markus’ jawline, starting with sloppy pecks and spending more and more time on each spot as he made his way down his lover’s neck. He paused this rhythm only once, stopping to pay extra attention to the spot right under Markus’ jawline where it connected to the more sensitive skin of his neck. He was rewarded by being pulled into the deviant leader’s lap, one hand sneaking up to pull gently at his hair as Markus tried to stifle his moans by biting his kiss-bruised lips.

 

Markus’ hands start to roam as the ex deviant hunter went to work on his shirt buttons, trying to expose more skin to work at with his _magical_ tongue. The deviant leader slipped a hand under Connor’s shirt to knead at his hips, to drag up his back, to run down his chest. Connor moaned into his collarbones, sending a shiver down Markus’ spine. The deviant leader finally got fed up with the offending fabric altogether and finished off the last of the buttons on his lover’s shirt, helping him shrug out of it as their lips met again in a heated kiss, Markus taking the lead this time around. Soon Markus’ shirt was on the floor as well and Connor broke the kiss only to leave a trail of hot kisses down his lover’s torso, coming to kneel between Markus’ legs at the side of the bed.

 

He looked up at Markus through his lashes, nosing cheekily at the tent in the deviant leader’s slacks. Markus groaned at the contact, biting down on the knuckles of one hand while the other twisted into Connor’s hair. Holding eye contact the whole time, Connor used his teeth to open the fly of his lover’s pants, pulling the zipper down oh-so slowly and reveling in the sharp whine it drew from the deviant leader’s lips.

 

With Markus’ pants shifted out of the way and his cock properly exposed, Connor set a slow, teasing pace with his hand. Markus couldn’t help but grind forward into the touch, seeking more friction than he was being given, but Connor had other plans. He used his superior reflexive programming to predict the deviant leader’s thrusts, adjusting accordingly to keep his pace slow and frustrating in a way that drove Markus absolutely crazy.

 

They had been through this song and dance before; Markus knew this game. It was a game he loved to hate and hated that he loved. With some effort he stilled the movement of his hips, groaning with need and desperation. A sharp gasp escaped him as Connor rewarded is efforts, adding lazy, open-mouthed kisses to his torturous ministrations.

 

“Did you think of me?” Connor whispered, wet lips brushing the head of Markus’ shaft making the deviant leader whine and shudder. “When the meetings and conferences became too dull to focus on and your mind began to wander, did you picture me? My mouth, how good it would feel…”

 

“I… yes.”

 

“Oh?” A smirk played on the ex deviant hunter’s lips, mouth straying from Markus’ length to nibble at his inner thighs. “Who knew our dear leader was having such filthy thoughts in the boardroom?” He worked his way back up the thigh to the base of Markus’ cock, sucking hard on the already strained flesh and loving the way it made his lover’s hips twitch in spite of his efforts to keep still. “Tell me about it.”

 

If the deviant leader could care about anything but Connor’s mouth on his cock, he’d probably be a little ashamed about how dazed he felt from the restricted pleasure and overwhelming lust coursing through him. His lover’s dirty talk was hot, but the things he was doing with his mouth were _so much_ hotter, making it hard for Markus to keep up with Connor’s train of thought. “You want - _fuck_ \- you want me to tell you about my boring meetings?”   
  
“Your _fantasies_ , Markus. I want to hear them.”

 

“Oh,” Markus said, voice pitched low as he started to understand his lover’s intentions, “well… it started just like this. You were teasing the crap out of me, trying to get a reaction. Almost like you - you _wanted_ everyone to find out.”   
  
Connor sucked the tip of Markus’ cock into his mouth, humming around it and sending a shock of pleasure down his lover’s shaft. Markus hissed, dropping his hand from Connor’s hair to his shoulder to stop himself from pressing Connor down onto him further, his fingers digging in to the soft synthetic skin.   
  
“What next?” Connor said, listening with rapt attention as he continued to nip and suck and stroke, all without ever fully taking Markus into his mouth. The deviant leader bit his lips and groaned, letting any last bits of shyness melt away under his lovers torturous caresses.

 

“When I wasn’t giving you what you wanted you played dirty, taking me in all at once- _fuck!_ ” Before he could finish his thought, Connor did just that. He took Markus’ whole cock in one go and swallowed around it, a small moan escaping him as he felt the deviant leader buck into him from the sudden wave of pleasure.

 

Connor honestly enjoyed being on this end of a blowjob. The feeling of Markus twitching and thrusting involuntarily into him, his lovers fingers curling into his shoulder or hair or the sheets, making Markus moan expletives or his own name as if it _were_ one, all of it excited him like nothing else could. The longest nights alone for Connor were the ones he spent missing the weight of Markus’ cock against his lips, the artificial veins against his tongue.

 

Fine, maybe he had a bit of an oral fixation. Sue him.

 

He bobbed a couple of times along the shaft, swirling his tongue and adding just the right amount of suction. He’d love to sit there and listen to the sounds he drew from the deviant leader all night, but he was on a mission here. Pulling off with a slow, filthy slurp, he caught Markus’ eyes with his own hungry gaze.

 

“Keep going.” He said, immediately going back to work on Markus’ length.

 

“Fuck, right…” Markus tried to focus through the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. Two weeks should really not be enough to get him this riled up so quickly, but then that’s just what Connor did to him. He tugged slowly at Markus’ seams, pulling them out one by one until all at once he fell apart. Maybe he should be a little embarrassed, but with Connor’s mouth on him like that he couldn’t find it in him to care. “I-I somehow manage to keep it together, but - _ah_ \- but that just makes you _bolder_.” He continued, struggling more and more to keep his hips from pushing deeper into his lover’s mouth. Again, Connor complied. He begane moving faster, sucking harder, being almost unfair with the spacing of his swallows and tiny moans.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Connor!” Markus cried, unable to contain the small jerks of his hips or the static creeping into his voice. “God and then you - shit - and then I can’t - ah - I can’t take much- _Connor, fuck!_ ”

 

Connor pulled off again, massaging Markus’ thighs as the deviant leader whined and bucked forward, seeking contact to finally bring him over the edge. Markus pouted down at his boyfriend, who’s smile was completely unapologetic. The ex deviant hunter slowly stood from his position, looming over Markus and crowding close as his eyes took on a glint that made the deviant leader swallow.

 

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you off so easy.” Connor said, winking cheekily as he pushed his lover back onto the bed, straddling him at the waist.

 

He paused there for a moment, taking in the view. Every delicious, freckled inch of Markus was exposed to him now, begging to be explored - to be charted by his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, thoroughly mapped and the best routes marked for frequent use. A guide that only _he_ was allowed to follow. And Markus, he was staring up at him with _awe_ , as if Connor was something to be treasured rather than himself.

 

Connor shook his head slightly, running his hands slowly up his lover’s chest, dragging them over his deep golden shoulders as he leaned down to seal their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.

 

“You don’t have to fantasize anymore, sunflower.” He said, grabbing one of Markus’ hands as he pulled back and planting soft kisses on each fingertip. “I’m here now. Let me take care of you.”

 

Markus took a deep breath, cooling his overworked systems and relaxing under Connor’s soothing touch. He took a moment to just look at his lover, noting exact locations of moles on exposed skin, the lines of concentration creased into the forehead. Images of calla lilies painted in creams and blues formed vaguely in the back of his mind as he felt Connor trace the panels of his torso, eliciting a small gasp from his lips as deft fingers pressed into sensitive flesh.

 

Connor rolled his eyes fondly at Markus’ intense gaze, leaning in to press a delicate kiss to his lover’s collar bone.

 

“Close your eyes.” He whispered, lips lingering close to the skin and sending a shiver of anticipation through the deviant leader’s body. Markus did as he was told, allowing the world around him to become nothing but the sounds and sensations of Connor heated touches. He felt hands tracing the contours of his hips, lips straying from the hollow of his throat down to his chest, tented fabric brush against his cock as Connor shifted his position. The deviant leader groaned softly, a hand slipping into his lover’s hair. He let his fingers card through soft curls as Connor pressed tender, needy kisses all over his body, allowing himself to feel the love that went into every playful nip and soft caress.

 

Connor never seemed to tire of exploring and re-mapping Markus’ body, content to rediscover every little way he could make his lover shudder and whine under his touch. He treasured every whisper of his name on the deviant leader’s lips, the heat in them adding to his own arousal. There was something about giving Markus everything he deserved that set Connor’s very core on fire, feeding his desires and burning up his patience.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Markus.” Connor said, sitting back once more to run feather-light touches up the deviant leader’s body with both hands. “Not just the parts that were made to be, either. Every indent of a closed-over bullet wound, every asymmetry, every guarded frown shown to human officials, every soft smile you save just for me.” A soft kiss was placed on Markus’ lips. He tried to sit up to chase it, but was pushed firmly back into the bed as his hips were properly straddled. He keened softly as their lengths pressed together, the rough fabric of Connor’s jeans still frustratingly in the way of the contact he truly desired.

 

“Every bit of you is so incredibly gorgeous,” Connor continued, the sound of a zipper being undone not escaping his lover’s notice, “and I’m the only one who gets to see all of it. I’m the only one who gets to _feel..._ ” He said, punctuating with a roll of his hips that ground his newly exposed cock deliciously into Markus’ own. “All of it.”

 

Markus gripped tightly at Connor’s hips, arching up to keep the friction going as he felt Connor’s hand wrap around them. They fell easily into a steady pace, their moans and gasps filling the quiet darkness of the room as pleasure built slowly between them with every roll of their hips.

 

“God, Markus, you’re so _amazing_ like this.” Connor said, voice pitched at a low whisper that sent a thrill down his lover’s spine. “You make such beautiful faces for me, drive me _crazy_ with your voice…”

 

“Con I need-” Markus tried, choking out a moan with a particularly hard thrust. “Fuck, I _need_ you, Connor, _please_!”

 

Connor’s hips stuttered briefly in their rhythm as a spike of arousal shot through him. It wasn’t uncommon for the deviant leader to beg like this, but he had a way of doing it that made it sound like his life depended on Connor fucking him with everything he had. He didn’t think he would ever get used to it. He _prayed_ he would never get used to it.

 

“How do you want me?”  
  
Markus finally re-opened his eyes, studying his lover’s face with an intense gaze. Connor’s hair was an absolute mess. Slivers of moonlight highlighted streaks of his pale skin, drawing the deviant leader’s eyes down to his chest and then further still to their hard cocks, still held together by the slow strokes of Connor’s hand. He flicked his eyes back up to the ex-deviant hunter’s face, whose eyes were locked on Markus’ lips as if the fate of the world depended on the words that took shape there.

 

“I want you to ride me.” He said, trembling with anticipation as Connor’s dark eyes locked with his own. “God, I want you to ride me so hard, _please_ , Con!”

 

That was all he needed to hear. Connor wasted no time, making quick work of fully removing his pants and positioning himself over Markus’ straining cock. Not requiring any sort of preparation, the ex-deviant hunter lowered himself slowly onto Markus, taking him in all the way to the base as his lover whined almost desperately beneath him.

 

Connor let out an airy, content sigh, rocking his hips against Markus’ as he adjusted to his lover’s size. It wasn’t long before his movements became bolder, making a show of stroking himself in time as he set a slow, easy pace. A shudder ran through Markus’ body, heterochromatic eyes locked on Connor and drinking in every detail of the scene playing out before him. Struck with a sudden spike of pleasure, he bucked his hips upward, hissing softly as Connor arched into the movement with a sharp gasp. His lover took that as a plea for more, but rather than simply picking up the pace he created an irregular rhythm, dragging himself up Markus’ cock and then quickly dropping himself back down.

 

Knowing how much Markus enjoyed his tendency to be noisy in the bedroom, Connor thought it might be fun to exaggerate a bit. His efforts weren’t in vain, as every keen and moan seemed to spur the deviant leader on. He adjusted quickly to the pattern Connor had set, becoming more confident with his thrusts. Connor quickly found that he didn’t need to exaggerate any longer, sounds of pleasure coming out of him of their own accord.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Markus!” Connor cried, fingers digging in to his lover’s synthetic skin as their pace picked up, becoming harsher and needier as they were both brought closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Shit, Connor, you’re so good.” Markus said, drinking in the sight of Connor falling apart at the seams around his cock, living for every involuntary sound or stutter in rhythm. He was slamming down onto Markus now, adding a twist to his hips every so often just to hear his lover cry out in ecstasy. It was becoming harder and harder for Markus to do anything but keep pace and mutter sweet nothings into the darkness. If he had known Connor was going to look so gorgeous riding him like a goddamn rodeo star then he might not have let his love go so far with the foreplay. Lucky for him, Connor seemed just as worse for ware.

 

“Markus, _Markus_ !”   
  
“Con, fuck- _please_!”

 

Connor ended up coming first, his lover’s pleas enough to send him over the edge with a final thrust onto Markus’ shaft. Artificial seed spilled onto his hand as he screamed through the shock of pleasure, riding out the intense waves of his orgasm. Markus wasn’t far behind, spilling into Connor with a thrust strong enough to make him bounce a small bit.

 

They sat there for a moment as the last shockwaves subsided, chests heaving in an effort to avoid overheating. For a few blissful moments they just stared at each other in complete awe, both marveling at how they had ever managed to find someone so utterly perfect for them.

 

“I love you.” Markus said, voice barely more than a breath, as if saying it too loud would make it all go away.

 

Connor smiled down at his boyfriend, grin lopsided and fond. He leaned down fully over Markus, ignoring the mess in favor of pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
